Do You Like Me?
by Korella May
Summary: Logan returns and some well pondered questions get answered.


'Do You Like Me?'  
  
Pairing - Logan/Marie!  
  
Rating - R, to be safe!  
  
Summary - Logan returns and some well pondered questions get answered.  
  
Timeline - Probably X2  
  
Disclaimer - don't own anything, obviously I'm just a little fic writer!  
  
This story is based on an email I got recently, it is so sweet, reminded me of Logan/Marie and hence inspiration struck!  
  
****  
  
He had been back for two weeks now. Two weeks of quiet talks, rides to the city on his bike and hot sweaty training sessions. It was a late one afternoon and the pair was to be found alone in the gym, her in a tight, covering, black body suit. Him in his jeans alone.  
  
Marie arched her back in an impressive show of flexibility as she stretched to warm up. Logan was watching out of the corner of his eye, finishing off the remains of his cigar before training commenced.  
  
"You ready over there?" he asked roughly, throwing his cigar stub away.  
  
She gave him a small smile and Logan's heart may have skipped a beat out of rhythm, not that he would admit it. "Let's go sugar."  
  
Logan circled her dangerously, coming up with a few quick jabs to her midsection. She easily blocked them and resumed her ready stance. He pulled his arm back to elbow her in the side, she ducked away. However she did not see his sidekick and ended up on her back on the floor.  
  
In the next moment Logan was straddling her, each of her wrists captured by his hands.  
  
"Ok so you got me. The lesson is: always be watchful of disarming attacks I got it, would ya let me up sugar?"  
  
Logan however did not move "Lesson's not over, if an attacker has got you pinned you gotta be able to get yourself outta his control."  
  
She looked at him doubtfully "Logan, how exactly am I supposed to get your beefy body off of me?" she said slightly teasing. "I mean that damn adamantinum skeleton of yours is damn heavy!"  
  
"Well darlin' this is where you learn something. See balance is the key. What I want you to do is first unbend your arms so that they are either side of you, this should slightly destabilise your opponent."  
  
Marie complied, her arms no outstretch on either side of her. Logan still had his hands gripping her wrist so as she unbent her arms this brought him slightly closer to her on the floor.  
  
The close proximity was beginning to affect Marie, Logan's lips merely centimetres away from her. Likewise Logan was noticing how achingly close Marie's smooth deadly skin was, and he noticed just how desperately he wanted to taste it. He vainly tried to continue the lesson.  
  
"OK... um now I want you to bend your knees and put your feet flat on the floor as close as you can to you body, this is for leverage."  
  
Marie was looking slightly flushed as she did what Logan said. He was straddling her hips, and by bending her knees it brought him that much closer to her.  
  
"Last thing you now have to lift your hips as high as you can, using your feet and knees to push the ground." Logan paused as he took in the situation.  
  
He was beginning to wonder whether it was a good idea in the first place to teach Marie this move, considering their current position. Thought's of straddling Marie naked came to mind, and it would not do to have a hard on during training.  
  
Marie on the other hand focused on his instructions and lifted her hips, the next moment Logan was on the floor beside her, having lost his balance.  
  
"There you go darlin' perfect. Let's try it one more time."  
  
Marie straightened her pony tail before once again getting pinned by Logan. She followed his previous procedure but as she went to move her hips she noticed Logan's dark eyes staring hungrily at her. For a moment she did not know what the look meant, but her breath caught in her throat as she recognised his look as a mix of lust and maybe love.  
  
"Logan..." she said softly, licking her lips, wanting desperately to kiss him, though knowing it was impossible.  
  
Logan however simply growled as he watched her tongue smooth across her lips.  
  
It was then that she outright gasped when she felt him pressed into her stomach, closing her eyes to the sensation as they both unconsciously rocked into each other. The move undid Logan and he dipped his head and kissed hungrily at her neck, which was covered by her body suit.  
  
Marie let out a moan as she felt Logan's tongue sweeping her collar, one of his hands moving to slide up her waist.  
  
"Jubilee!" "Ah stop it Bobby don't be such a freak..." And the moment was over as the voices got closer to the gym door.  
  
They both got up, Marie very flushed now while Logan stood before her, his eyes still dark with want.  
  
"Hey Rogue! We were coming to find you, do you want to watch a movie with us?" Bobby's head appeared in the doorway.  
  
Luckily Logan was facing away from the door, his obvious arousal unseen by the other teen.  
  
"Um... Maybe next time Bobby, I'm a bit busy right now." she replied  
  
Bobby looked slightly disappointed but nodded and with a quick "Cya" was gone.  
  
Marie looked up at Logan. "So, what was that?"  
  
Almost hesitantly Logan's fingers began trailing her hip again, "I don't know," he said softly "But would you mind if it happened again?"  
  
Marie closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, "Not in the least sugar." "That's good." And he lifted her gloved hand and placed a kiss to her fingertips and with that he was out the door.  
  
****  
  
Life returned to normal after the gym incident, things resumed between Logan and Marie and the gym incident went on unspoken. It wasn't until their next scheduled training session that things got a bit messy.  
  
As per the usual routine they met late in the afternoon and they sparred as usual. This time, however, they did not practice the 'pinned down' scenario, much to the relief and disappointment of them both.  
  
As they were finishing up Bobby once again stuck his head through the doors. "Hey Rogue, do you want to watch a movie with me in the city?"  
  
Marie's eyes flicked form Bobby's face to Logan's. But Logan's expression was stoic, not revealing a thing to her. "Ah... sure Bobby I'll meet you later ok?"  
  
Bobby left and Marie continued packing her things away, pretending to ignore Logan's slight growl after hearing her accept Bobby's proposal. "Marie..." he said though sounding more like a growl.  
  
"Hmm?" she said feigning distraction.  
  
He grabbed her upper arm, forcing her to look at him, "We gotta talk." with that he led her to his room and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Look Logan I don't know what this is about but I got to get ready." she said leaning on the door.  
  
He came up close to her and said softly into her ear "Yeah to go out on a date with that snowflake"  
  
Her next words were slightly broken. The heat of his body distracting her, "Logan, tell me what's going on. I mean you asked me if I wanted you to touch me again and I said yes, but since then you haven't said a thing about it."  
  
His eyes were tracing her face "I do want to touch you again, more than anything. That Bobby guy ain't putting his hands anywhere near my girl." He said, one hand leaning on the door, the other at her lower back bringing her closer.  
  
"So... I'm your girl am I?" she asked softly  
  
"Yeah, so if you're going to the movies with any one it better be me." he growled, nuzzling her covered neck.  
  
She laughed quietly, "Well you should have just said so otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to go on this stupid date with Bobby."  
  
Marie pulled her head back, looking into Logan's eyes. "Logan, tell me what is this?"  
  
Logan once again picked up her hands and kissed her fingertips. "This is everything."  
  
And this time he did not leave and Maria cancelled her stupid date with Bobby. ****  
  
Some would say it was ironic that the exact moment that Marie learned to finally control her powers, Jean broke up with Scott. Both women intent on finding the Wolverine to share their news, it proved to be bad luck that Jean found the elusive Wolverine first...  
  
Marie walked quickly down the hallway, excited at the prospect of telling Logan. As she approached his doorway, noticing that it was slightly open, she heard voices from inside. A certain, particular female voice. It was Jean.  
  
"So tell me Logan, what is going on with you and Rogue?" Jean asked curiously, a seductive lilt to her voice.  
  
"Why you wanna know Red? You and Scooter split or something?"  
  
"Or something... But you didn't answer my question. Do you like Rogue?"  
  
"What are we in primary school? What do you mean 'like Rogue'?" Logan asked, his tone light, joking with the doctor.  
  
"You now what I mean Logan, do you like her?" Again, Marie could here an almost seductive purring in Jean's voice.  
  
Logan simply chuckled slightly, "Nah red I don't like her."  
  
Marie's mouth dropped. After all they had gone through, all he had said, and he didn't even like her? What the hell was going on?  
  
Her thought's were interrupted when Jean began her murmurings again.  
  
"So...do you think she's pretty?"  
  
"Pretty? Rogue? No, Not really."  
  
Marie was still in shock, did Logan really feel this way?  
  
"Is she in your heart at all?"  
  
Logan, again with his light, nonchalant tone "No, I guess not."  
  
Tears began to form in Marie's eyes. How could he be saying all of this.  
  
"One last question then, if she walked away from you now, would you, the big badass Wolverine, cry?"  
  
Marie leaned closer to the door, waiting to hear his final answer.  
  
He paused "No I can't say that I would."  
  
Marie let out a sob, then turn and ran back down the hallway. anywhere to get as far away as possible from Logan and Jean.  
  
****  
  
Logan was sitting on his bed, wondering where all of Jean's questions were going.  
  
"Jean, what's this all about..."  
  
But he stopped, he heard a quite sob from outside his room, and then he smelt it. Marie, crying right outside his door.  
  
"No...Marie.." And he was out the door. Leaving Jean shocked and confused.  
  
He ran fast, following the trail of her scent, her tears making his heart ache.  
  
"Marie!" He called after her fleeing body.  
  
She was already outside by now, running towards the thick crop of trees by the side of the mansion. She had a head start on him, but with Logan's agility and determination he caught up quickly.  
  
"Marie, let me explain, please."  
  
Marie had tears coursing down her face, her eyes hurt and betrayed.  
  
"I came...came to find you," She said quietly, her voice shaky with tears. "I didn't think you'd be with Jean, I thought..." She trailed off helplessly, not knowing how to put in words that her heart was shattered just moments ago.  
  
"Marie please listen to me."  
  
But Marie, having regained her strength and cried "How could you Logan? I thought...Fuck Logan I thought you had some sort of feelings for me."  
  
"Baby, what I said to Jean..."  
  
"Do you like me?" Marie stared at him, urging him to take back what he had said about her to Jean.  
  
"Marie..."  
  
"No Logan answer the goddamn question! Do you like me?" she bit off.  
  
Logan ran his hand through his hair in an act of frustration. "No, but..."  
  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
  
Logan looked at her sadly. "No, but that's..."  
  
"Am I in your heart? At all, even a little?" her voice pleading with him.  
  
"No, please let me..."  
  
"So if I walked away right now, never to see you again, would you cry Logan?" Her voice cracking, heartbroken at the answer she knew now was coming.  
  
He looked at her seriously. "No Marie I wouldn't."  
  
By now silent tears were running down her face, and she merely nodded and began to turn back to the mansion, wordlessly leaving his life.  
  
Logan grabbed her wrist, spinning her to come into his arm.  
  
"Baby, I don't like you. I love you so much it hurts. I've never loved anyone like I love you,"  
  
Marie looked up at him with disbelief.  
  
"I don't think you're pretty. I think you're fucking beautiful. And when I said that you're not in my heart it was because, baby, you are my heart."  
  
Logan took a breath, staring into Marie's eyes, "Marie if you walked away right now, I wouldn't cry, because I swear it would kill me first."  
  
Her tears had stopped and she asked quietly "Do you really mean all that?"  
  
Logan traced the white shock of hair framing her face, "Yeah darlin, I meant every word."  
  
Marie hastily wiped away the last traces of her tears then smiled. "You jerk, you got me all worried over nothing!" She hit him on the chest before pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Yeah well it's your own fault for eaves dropping on conversations"  
  
Marie thought back to Jean and her questionings, "You do realise what Jean was doing right?"  
  
"Huh?" he replied confused.  
  
"She probably broke up with Scott, that's why she was throwing herself at you." she said matter-of-factly  
  
"Hmm... don't know why she bothered, I've got all I want right here."  
  
Marie's expression then changed. Her eyes smoky and inviting she whispered, "Close your eyes."  
  
Logan's brow creased before he complied with her request. Then she was kissing him, her mouth moving fluidly on his, tasting as sweet as he imagined. Not even caring how it happened, Logan responded, wrapping his arms tighter around her, enjoying the feel of her bare fingers tracing the back of his neck.  
  
"Well, this is a new development," He rumbled, gazing at her in amazement  
  
"The wonders of control baby," she replied playfully. She tugged at his hand, leading him back to the mansion. "Come on, I wanna take my new control for a test drive."  
  
****  
  
The End!  
  
****  
  
Hope you liked it! Reviews welcome and loved =) 


End file.
